


Heather💔//Ishimondo💔parody💔

by BlueberryLeopika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLeopika/pseuds/BlueberryLeopika
Summary: Jealous Taka😻exerpt:"I still rememberThird of DecemberMe in your sweater"Hmm.. y'know I think my jacket looks better on ya', keep it why don't cha'.""I- I guess if that's okay with you Kyodai...""It'll always be ok with me, ya' ain't gotta ask!"You said it looked betterOn me, then it did you"Happy New Year everyone!!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 10





	Heather💔//Ishimondo💔parody💔

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another work taken from my wattpad, teruteruscatmaid. All work here is mine. The song Heather, is by conan gray. The characters do not belong to me. Enjoy!🙂

I recommend listening to the song "Heather" by Conan Gray 

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater

"Hmm.. y'know I think my jacket looks better on ya', keep it why don't cha'."

"I- I guess if that's okay with you Kyodai..."

"It'll always be ok with me, ya' ain't gotta ask!"

You said it looked better  
On me, then it did you

"Well if it is by those standards... you must keep something of mine," I said with a huge smile while handing him a bracelet that I had kept secret from everyone but him.

Only if you knew  
How much I liked you

Mondo watched Chihiro through the crowded cafeteria to the end of our table with Mondo, Leon, and I.

"But I watched your eyes as he walked by," I had muttered softly. 

"What was that, Mr. Hall monitor man," Leon had asked even though he knew I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

What a sight for sore eyes...  
Brighter than a blue sky

"Mondo, would you be interested in accompanying me to-," well, you see, I really hadn't planned this far. Even though I always over-plan for everything I do, Iwent in without a plan. I only know that I can't stand the atmosphere in the cafeteria that seemed to only get worse whenever Kyodai would stare at and talk to Fujisaki-Kun.

He's got you mesmerized  
While I die

"Mondo, would you like to accompany me outside?" I somehow managed to blurt out despite the amount of uncomfortable I was feeling.  
Luckily, "Sure anything for my favorite bro," was his answer, along with one of his gorgeous grins.  
As we walked outside I realized that I had no idea what I wanted to talk about or do.

Why would you ever kiss me  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave him your sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like him better...  
I wish I were Chihiro

After a while of comfortable silence and talking about what're we found relevant, we went back inside.  
I saw Chihiro run over to Mondo and ask him something, but I wasn't able to hear what it was. All I could think about was how Fujisaki-Kun put his fragile arm around Mondo, while Mondo put his arm around his shoulder and walked away just like that.

Watch as he stands with  
Him holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round his shoulder  
Now I'm getting colder

I feel a little colder and decide just to lay down in my dorm, skipping the rest of school in all.  
I lay down in bed and think,  
"But how could I hate him  
He's such an angel  
But then again, kinda  
Wish he were dead"

A little after school ends I hear laughter, a lot of laughter. And of course it's Mondo and Chihiro, just my luck. I start to feel a little sick again just thinking about them together.  
I hear the laughter getting closer and I didn't realize how much I missed Mondo until I heard his voice. Smooth like honey but at the same time as rigid as a rock.  
I hear him say something along the lines of, " See ya' tomorrow Chihiro, and don't be late!" Oh great... now they have a date?! Oh jeez I can feel my headache get even worse while my stomach gets queasy. I guess I didn't realize how even one date between the pair sounds, until I said it.

As he walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
He's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die...

I hear knocking on my door, nice to know at least some people have decency these days.  
I yell, "Come in," to see Mondo at my door. Right, I forgot we were going to hang out at our dorms after school.  
Mondo walks through the doors and sits on my bed with me.  
"So, what would you like to do," I ask with the nausea going away.  
"Maybe watch a movie? We can watch one of those shitty chick flicks and laugh about them."  
"Kyodai! Refrain from the usage of cursing!"  
"Aight' Taka, I'll stop." With the way Mondo said my name, I had almost forgotten about the incident as a whole.  
"Hmm... why don't we watch a horror movie," I suggest, knowing it was his favorite genre of movie while completely brushing off the fact I was terrified of anything horror related.  
"I mean... if ya' want to"  
"Sure!"  
"Haha, alright..."  
A little later we had gotten to one of the scariest parts of the movie. It wasn't bothering me up until this point. I had jumped. The worst part was, I jumped right onto Mondo... I-Is that his belt? Does Kyodai even wear belts? I don't think so... he must be wearing one today!  
"God Taka," was the only thing I heard before I was flipped around, by a strong pair of arms, and kissed. Wait- KISSED? Holy macaroni! I'm being kissed, and not by anyone, by my crush! The kiss was over almost as soon as it started, along with Kyodai muttering things like "sorry" and "I shouldn't have done that".  
You would think I would be happy, but no. I was angry. I was fed up with his behavior, so I did what felt right. I screamed, I screamed a lot.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER KISS ME, IM NOT EVEN HALF AS PRETTY"  
"YOU GAVE HIM YOUR SWEATER," I scream while thinking of all the times kyodai has given a cold Chihiro his jacket.  
"It's just polyester," Mondo confirms.  
"But you like him better," I pause for a moment, almost recomposing myself. "I wish I were Chihiro."  
"What?" My Kyodai asks with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice, "I've never liked Chihiro."  
"Y-you haven't?"  
"Haha, never," Mondo answers with the same smooth yet rough voice.  
"Then why are you always hanging out?"  
"Aww, is my lil' hall monitor jealous?"  
"I-I... You didn't answer my question!"  
"Hmm... fine, I've been training the damn rascal."  
"MONDO! LANGUAGE! AND ITS NOT NICE TO CALL PEOPLE 'RASCALS'"  
"Haha!"  
——————————  
1033 words holy crap!

Longest book I've ever written 😅


End file.
